Ten Points to Slytherin, Dear
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Harry Potter, the "runt" son of the Potters, is a *gasp* Slytherin. Disliked by his father, ignored by his mother, and, shocker, *liked* by both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, this is the story of how the unwanted Potter is finally, no longer going to be a Potter. AU, Different BWL or WBWL... Veela!Draco, Double mates
1. The Brat

A/N: A version of what came to be this story came to me last year, or something like that, and I got to thinking about it today, and instead of searching for the version I wrote the first time around, I decided to try it again. This story will be slash, because I just really enjoy slash. It's Draco/Harry in the beginning, and then Draco/Harry/Severus later on… Mostly because of a lot of meddling… Not saying more, it's just something that struck me last night!

FOR YOUR KNOWLEDGE: I realize I should point this out, in this story, Harry's parents are alive (Duh), and Harry isn't the BWL, his twin is. So far the twin doesn't have a name, but he'll probably have one in the next chapter… Who wants to try and name the twin for me?- Anyway, the story is set in Harry's Seventh year, and Draco is Harry's Veela mate (cliche, I know, but whatever. I couldn't leave Draco alone!) and Harry and one potions master sorta get along because they have a mutual understanding.

Anyway, enjoy, and I don't own Harry Potter… Just this plot, I guess.

- CHAPTER 1 -

Severus Snape sighed as he entered the Slytherin common room. _Just like I thought, the brat's still studying_, he thought to himself with a grimace. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, any sane student would already be asleep in their beds. But then again, the boy wasn't _sane_, he was a _Potter_, after all. "Mr. Potter, why, prey tell, are you not in bed?" Severus asked, moving to sit across from his, dare he say it, favourite student aside from his godson, Draco, who happened to adore the Potter's runt son, and the only Potter who had ever placed in a house other than Gryffindor. But then again, Draco was slightly crazy with his Veela blood and his love for Green eyes- which was something Severus wished he could just forget and lock away somewhere deep inside of himself, but the brat- not Potter, the other one, his godson- brought it up constantly when they talked.

"I'm studying." The boy replied simply. "I want to pass all my N.E.W.T.S with flying colours."

"I'm sure you can do it, as much as it hurts my soul to say so, Mr. Potter." Severus replied. "You did pass all of your O.W.L.S with flying colours after all, something to be proud of."

"Not that they were proud of it!" The boy said angrily, slamming his book closed. "You don't understand, Professor… O.W.L.S, N.E.W.T.S, I'll try my hardest on and I know I'll pass, but will it mean anything to those I wish to impress? No."

"Who do you wish to impress that foolishly doesn't believe that being the smartest student to grace Hogwart's in many years is an accomplishment to be proud of?" Severus asked, his onyx eyes glowering at the Potter boy.

"My parents, sir." The boy replied, closing his emerald Green eyes, eyes that were just like Lily's. "I mean… I guess my Mum is a little proud, but she's never said it… Dad just sneered at me and asked me what the point was, I was still a slimy Slytherin in the end, in his words." He said, chuckling bitterly.

"Well, Potter Sr. has always been an idiot, that's not surprising. Draco was proud of you, wasn't he?" Severus asked, thinking of the note he sorely wanted to send to his ex-best friend about how amazing her son was- and not the one that everyone always congratulated constantly.

"He… He was, sir. A little disappointed that he didn't get top spot, but he was very proud to have the smartest mate in the school." The boy replied, smiling slightly. "And all my teacher's were impressed, except for a few that felt like I probably cheated because obviously I'm suppose to be the average Potter boy."

"idiots, the lot of them." Severus sneered, making the boy laugh. Usually he would avoid doing such things, but the young Potter was Draco's mate, making him… _mental shudder_… Family.

"Your right, sir." Young Potter said, smiling. "I'll go to bed in a moment, after I finish this chapter."

"Make sure you do, Mr. Potter, or you'll get a detention." Severus replied, before he left to go to his own bed.

Harry _not Potter_ sighed as he closed his book. He had lied to the Professor, he had not gone to bed after finishing the chapter, or the chapter after that, or the chapter after that. He had read until the end, making little notes in both the sides of the book- something he had picked up from the Half-Blood Prince- and on a piece of loose parchment. He knew it was wrong to lie to the professor and that the man had had a point, he needed sleep and he was obviously going to pass- to the annoyance of his Mate and that Granger girl with the unfortunate hair- and that was coming from _him_.

"Potter." Professor Snape said, as there was a click of a door opening and closing, accompanied by a tired sigh.

"Professor." Harry replied, looking up at the older man, fighting off a yawn. He was tired, but there was no way he was going to sleep just yet. There was too much to study, too much to learn and too much to remember to go to sleep.

"Does Draco know your still awake and look as if you've been doing this for days?" Professor Snape asked, making Harry mentally curse.

"No. I've glamoured myself in the mornings and I've… lied." He replied. He felt bad, honestly, hiding something as important as his _health_, in a way, from his Mate. His dominant.

"Then shall I go wake up Draco and make him take you to bed or shall you go up yourself, you foolish boy?" Professor Snape asked, sneering. But his sneer didn't bother Harry, because it was there, hopefully, for him and for his own health.

"I'll go to bed myself, sir. There's no need to worry Draco." Harry replied, placing his books and parchments inside his bag.

"As if the foolish boy needs a reason." Professor Snape replied, making Harry grin.

"True, true. He worried once just because I stubbed my toe." He responded, making the older man chuckle… The sound surprisingly delighted him and he wished the man would do it more.

"Silly boy." The Professor murmured, before glaring at Harry. "To bed, Potter."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Harry responded with a grin, before he high tailed it out of the common room to the dorm he shared with Draco.

A/N: Anyway, if anyone whose read Sempiternal is worried about me forgetting for this story, this story is probably going to be three or four chapters tops, I've decided. Enough chapters to get the ball rolling and have a little happy ending…


	2. Boy

A/N: I'm honestly surprised at how much attention this story has received! I'm also baffled… It's just something I'm not use to but that might just be because I'm not used to the influx… Maybe catchy titles help? Anyways, I would like to thank the people who have honoured me with favourites, I guess, and those who have followed, and those who have reviewed. (I hope it doesn't seem weird but I counted for all because it interested me…) I also nearly lost this chapter once and also got angry at myself for writing Harry wrong for a bit.

**Witch08 and hauntedpumpkin56**: I guess this whole chapters a reply? and thanks pumpkin for loving the story!

**autumngold**: It might. Personally I think Harry is more angry than hurt. I tried writing him as hurt in this chapter and before, but it didn't feel right. If my parents ignored me for my brother or made me feel like they cherished my brother more than me, I'd be a mixture of angry, jealous and sad, and most people would only get to know that I'm angry and jealous, because feeling sad about it would make me feel weak, and I guess that's what I've based this Harry on. Sadness and feeling like a victim would get him nowhere, and thankfully, hopefully, Severus and Draco will know there's sadness in him somewhere.

**Dark Neko 4000**: I can't tell you, that would be ruining the story and even I don't know except for a rough overview…

**Astrisdreams**: Actually, I much prefer bottom Harry to bottom Draco… It's just my preference… Mainly because I like the idea of Harry, whose suppose to be powerful and strong and all that, gets cherished and yeah… Also, I definitely think that Draco likes to take control and give his lovers the best experiences he can (also, he'd probably be a "backseat driver" of a bottom. "No, no, to the left a little, Potter! A little stronger…" "Maybe you'll do better next time Harry, but I should probably drive next time.")

I apologize for doing the reviews here, I usually hate it when writers do that, but it's late, I'm tired, my internet is slow, and I felt like a few of my relies to reviewers were important (autumngold and Astrisdreams) for everyone to read, because I kind of talk about the story a tiny bit… And, I also find the whole "Backseat bottom" thing really funny… But it's true, I prefer Bottom!Harry, and then Switch!Draco, especially if it's in a threesome. So, Harry and Severus are definitely getting together, and Harry and Draco are definitely together, but are Severus and Draco? In any way? If anyone feels like reviewing and stating their preference, I wouldn't mind, I don't mind either way… And no one offered to name the twin so his name is Morgan… Morgan and Harry…

Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

James Potter, father of Morgan and _Harry_, whom he was hoping to disown as quickly as possible, probably after the boy finished his seventh year, after all, he wasn't a monster. Currently, he was flipping through various papers Gringotts, the wizarding bank, had sent him. Usually he pushed it off until the last moment, or asked Lily to look them over for him, but today he had a feeling that there was something important hidden inside the peeling old parchments._ There_, He thought, _spying a Marriage contract between the Prince family and the Potter family_. "Looks like our little Slytherin brat is going to stop being a Potter faster than I thought." He murmured, before drawing up two fresh pieces of parchment, one to write to Gringotts, and one for the boy.

_**Boy.**_

_**There has been a Marriage Contract found between our family and the Prince Family, that must be fulfilled by the end of the year. I have chosen you to marry the Prince Lord, for he has no wife nor any heirs, Snivillres Snape. You have a month before the bonding. If you do not proceed with the bonding, I will remove you from the Potter family and send you to Azkaban for your traitorous ways.**_

_**Your Father,**_

_**Lord James Potter.**_

_**Dear Lord Prince.**_

_**It has come to our attention that there is a Marriage Contract between your family and the Potter family. Lord Potter, as the side of the contract to give the submissive in marriage, has decided to go through with the Marriage Contract, and has decided that by the end of the month, you shall marry his younger son, Harry Remus Potter.**_

_**May your riches grow and your family prosper,**_

_**Griphook,**_

_**senior manager of the Potter accounts,**_

_**senior director of the Prince accounts.**_

Severus sighed as he re-read the letter. The problem wasn't who he had to marry, he could live with the boy, the problem was Draco. Marriage Contracts had laws older than the Veela laws, meaning the law that would have made young Mr. Potter Draco's intended in more than creature means, was now forfeit. Draco's mate would become a Snape, and the 'Lady' for no other term, of the Prince family. It was obviously going to cause problems between him, his now intended, and his godson.

Draco made a low keening noise to calm his angry mate. The Merlin forsaken idiot that his mate had for a father had completely bypassed the courting contract that would have given Harry a choice to say no and instead threatened him with Azkaban. While his mate was angry with his father for what was to come, Draco was only angry about the way his mate felt and about how his mate's father had chosen to go with this new information, but not at the bond that was to come. It was a secret, though. Draco had known for quite a long time that while Harry was his mate, and he was Harry's, he wasn't Harry's soul mate. That didn't mean that they didn't love each other, or that their bond was anything but true, just that… His Harry was missing something without knowing it. Harry may be content with their bond now, but Draco knew in his heart, that it wasn't enough to make his mate happy for the rest of their lives, and he knew Severus was suffering too. His dear godfather had been missing a piece of himself, something he didn't want to think about ever happening to himself, ever, for a long, long time, and all he wanted was for the three of them to be whole.

"I can't believe he's doing this to us, Dray!" Harry hissed, as he paced in front of the other Slytherin. They were in their room, alone. Harry was pacing a hole in their floor, his magic popping and zipping in the air, nearly physical in his anger. "He knows you and I are mates, yet he's just passing me off onto the Professor! Doesn't he know what will happen to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me Harry." Draco said softly, getting up to pull Harry into his arms. Harry fit perfectly, his head the perfect height for Draco cuddle him in close, and nearly wrap himself and his wings around Harry, protecting him from all that is outside of them. "I'm sure Severus will agree to a triad bond, and it won't be so bad."

"Your okay with sharing me?" Harry whispered, his voice losing all of it's anger. Instead he sounded younger than his 17 years. "Does this mean that I'm not enough for you, Dray? That you need someone else to please you?"

"Yes, I'm okay with sharing you, Harry, but only with Severus, and you are enough, Harry. I just worry that I'm not enough for you." He responded, cooing, questing whether or not his mate understood.

"You're enough for me, Dray." Harry said softly, turning to kiss the base of Draco's neck. It was the only place he could currently reach.

"Today I am, Harry, but I've known for a long time that I won't always be." Draco replied. "You are my mate, and I am yours, but I am not your soul mate."

"Then who is?" Harry asked. "Who is my soulmate?"

"Severus." Draco whispered back, before carrying Harry back to their bed to snuggle.

A/N: Yes! I fell into the cliche of Draco being taller than Harry, but I'm my defence, I have this nifty photo I found on tumblr that has a lot of character/people heights in comparison to each other, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape are both 6'1" (Along with Neville, the 10th doctor, Gimli, and John Green), making them shorter than Loki and Dean Winchester, at 6'2", Thor at 6'3", and Sam Winchester, at 6'4"- it must be amazing to be taller than two gods!Harry, on the other hand, is at 5'5", only making him taller than Luna, who is at 5'2". He's shorter than Moriarty too, at 5'8". Heck, he's shorter than me, and I'm either Moriarty (5'8") or Johnny Depp (5'9") or Ron Weasley/Legolas (5'10") - I had a growth spurt, I guess, and now I don't know… - But even at my height, I find people who are 6 feet and over really tall in comparison, but then again, I'm use to being the tallest in my house, so…

Oh! And I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, remember, you can probably have input on wether or not this is a serious Draco/Harry/Severus story, or if it's Draco/Harry and Harry/Severus. I'm fine with either!


	3. Mates

A/N: Hey! Sorry that this is a bit short! I mean, yeah. Also, I apologize! I'm too lazy to look up my timeline, and I'm just going off of what I think I've read about the Harry Potter timeline in occurrence with the poetry and the literary tales and authors I brought up. Also, I do not own any of them! Nope, not even Harry Potter! I know, weird, right?

Also, I got a 2 to 1 in the reviews. Draco/Harry and Severus/Harry instead of Draco/Harry/Severus, so… Sorry for the one person who voted for the three, maybe next time? Also, if you look, there's a really good one with the three and I'll try and find it for you for the next chapter, hopefully!

Enjoy!

Severus sighed as he drafted one of the many letters that he had tried to work out to send to his intended. The Goblins had said the boy approved, but he wasn't so sure. Potter had always been so happy with Draco, and… this… would probably get in the way of that. Triad bonds were extremely hard to incite, there had to be a bound, most likely through one person who was in love with both. One month wasn't enough to create a pathway towards that, and it would most likely turn into a one way bond between two of the three… Whether it was him and Harry or Harry and Draco would be seen to at the end of the month.

He hoped for his own sake and Draco's, that the triad bond would work, that is, if Draco didn't kill him on sight. Family or not, he was marrying the boy's mate, after all.

Draco smirked as he headed off to visit his Godfather. Harry was asleep, worn out by his anger, and the revelations that Draco had told him. His Godfather was probably worried that he would skin him alive for what would soon happen between the man and his mate, but it was the opposite. He wanted to welcome Severus in with open arms, if only for his Harry. He wanted to pass more hints onto his Godfather, about Harry's favourite thing (favourite colour- green, least favourite colour- red, tackiest colour- gold, preferred jewellery type- any metal charmed to look like silver since real silver was not an option, favourite music- cello and country, favourite flower- white roses), but he knew the man would miss every single hint just like he did when he tried to hint at the connection between his Godfather and Harry by talking about how attractive Harry was, and how smart he was, and how soft his skin was and a million other things that had instead of waking Severus out of his preferred distance with anything Potter, had just annoyed the man.

"A man without logic is a man without a future." Draco stated boredly at the portrait of someone-or-other, he head never bothered to learn the name of. Entering his Godfather's rooms, he found the man sitting at his desk, parchment littering the ground around him, a glass and bottle of Ogden's finest half drunk, a bottle better whiskey on the shelf, untouched. "Severus."

"Draco." His Godfather replied, crossing off whatever he had written, before pushing the parchment off his desk to join the other rejects. "Here to rip me apart?"

"No, I'm here to talk to you." Draco replied. "I wanted to know if you had any idea where to get good charmed jewellery? I know a guy, but it seems he's all out of charmed silver-gold." Draco said, seating himself on his Godfather's ottoman, staring at each other from the other ends of his Godfather's old oak desk.

"No, I don't. Either buy gold or buy real silver." Severus replied, as he dipped his quill in blood red ink.

"The person I'm buying for doesn't like gold, and has someone whom he cannot wear silver around." Draco replied. "He also hates red, so I can't buy him any rubies." Watching as Severus wrote, before discarding the parchment and closing the red ink to grab a dark forest green ink. Good, the man was picking up his hints.

"Get them emeralds then, matches their eyes." Severus replied. "And copper wiring can easily be charmed without a jeweller to achieve a silver look."

"Ah, maybe I'll do that. Thanks Severus." He responded. "White roses are good too, in place of jewellery, a good preservation charm is easier than charming jewellery."

Harry sighed as he rolled over. He wasn't ready to get up. Severus was his other mate, and while that wasn't bad, necessarily, the man was basically forced to marry him, instead of them falling for each other as soul mates often did. Maybe it was the addition of Draco that led the fates to deciding that they needed a little more pushing. Whatever it was, Harry hoped that Severus- no longer Professor, he had to marry the man at the end of the month, after all, was walking into their relationship with an open mind. Who knows, maybe something good would come out of it all? Harry sat up as he heard a clicking sound at the window of his and Draco's room. Outside the window was a glorious black and dark brown owl with deep brown, nearly black eyes. Taking the note and small black bag from the owl, Harry unfolded the note.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know this is undeniably odd, and I hope you are not being pushed into this, whatever this is to be. I was shocked when Draco decided against killing me on site, and then having him prattle on about something or other. I have decided to begin our, regretfully, short courting. Shall I start with talking about myself? My favourite colour is not black, like I have led everyone to believe, but either a deep navy blue or a dark forrest green. I absolutely loath the mornings, especially before my first cup of coffee, and enjoy poetry, especially the works of Edgar Allan Poe, Emily Dickinson, William Blake, and Robert Frost. I loathe Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, but love The-Play-That-Must-Not-Be-Named (Macbeth), Twelfth Night, and A Mid Summer's Night's Dream, to name a few. **_

_**May I ask of your own favourites? Also, as my first courting gift, I give you a preserved White Rose, as well as my promise to you to always be true in my letters and in our correspondences. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Severus Tobias Snape.**_

_**Dear Severus,**_

_**It is odd, but it is do able, I hope that you will allow us to enter into a three-way bond, I don't think Draco or I would be able to bear being without the other, we've been like two peas in a pod since we were but little firsties. My favourite colours would have to either be a royal purple or plum colour and a deep emerald green, much like forrest green. I too, loathe mornings, but I happen to live with a mourning person, so I am growing to put up with being awoken early. I find coffee too bitter, for my tastes, and have to have add a lot of flavouring to stand it. Poetry is interesting, I remember reading a few that my mother owned when I was younger. I believe, if my memory is correct, The Tiger by William Blake was my favourite. I remember thinking of myself as the tiger and my brother the lamb, for who would create me, a beast that did not fit in, despite living in a family of Lions? The brother of the wizarding world's sacrificial lamb? I too, loathe Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, to think, that they all died because Romeo could not keep it in his pants. I also enjoy George Orwell, I found Animal Farm interesting, but I loathed the pigs. I believe I may have been too young at the time of reading it to truly understand it all. I also enjoy Oscar Wilde, the Happy Prince is one of my favourite stories, so is The Little Prince, I cried at the end. **_

_**I thank you for the rose, and the promise. White roses are my favourites, as are lilies and irises, forget me not's too. I spent hours in the garden as a child, and grew to love the soft and sweet flowers that surrounded me in the Potter Manor Gardens. I also promise you, to never lie unless I cannot help it.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Harry Remus Potter.**_

A/N: Welp! This is the third chapter, one or two more to go. For a while I was considering a prequel, because Morgan the BWL isn't brought up at all, and Harry's younger years, and Draco and Harry's mating, and all that. But I'm not sure, a part of me wants to move on and do a "All-American Boy" (Steve Grand) song-fic, but that was just a thought too. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Date

A/N: Hey! This chapter is mainly fluff, and has what I feel is a lot about Harry and Draco's relationship, and Harry and Severus's relationship. I actually wrote this while in school instead of doing math, because fuck radicals!

Autumngold: It's okay, it's so cute that you said sorry for that because it wasn't that big of a deal, at least you reviewed for the last one, eh? (Sorry, Canadian-ness is coming out….) I'm glad that people seem to like the nice Draco, I guess? It's just, I don't think Harry would ever really stick around with a brat (and you'll see what he does when Draco behaves "badly"), and they've been like, two peas in a pod, since first year, so obviously Harry has had some impact on him, plus, he just really wants his mate to be happy for forever and always.

Question for y'all, How do you feel about MPreg? Personally I love MPreg but this is only going to be four or five chapters, six at the most, at the moment. I've never realized how nice it feels to decide upon definite chapter number and to know how much room you have to work with. If anyone wanted it longer, I'll either do a sequel or continue on, but only if anyone's interested.

I don't own Harry Potter, my name is not JK Rowling, nor is it Rita Skeeter… Or Cecil Gershwin Palmer, definitely not Cecil Gershwin Palmer….

Draco smirked as he watched his mate pace around their room, throwing clothing left in right because none of it was "just right", and of course, his little smirk was noticed by his mate who just sneered at him- a sneer that reminded him of his Godfather- and told him to "either fuck off or help him get dressed", to which he had gleefully said yes to… Not that they got much done, clothing was removed instead of being put on, so here he was, annexed to the bed and told to stay there and be quite unless he was actually going to be any help. "His favourite colour is forrest green, wear some green." Draco said, as he watched Harry tried to choice between a white shirt and a black one.

"Navy blue, too." Harry reminded him, pulling out one of Draco's larger dark navy shirts and one of his own forrest green shirts. "Which one?"

"Your own. I don't think you should wear any of my clothing in front of him till at least the second or third date, just to be polite, after all." Draco replied, sitting up to watch Harry pull off his dark purple, nearly black t-shirt to put on the emerald green shirt. "Not that I don't like you in my clothing, I think that's absolutely adorable and sexy."

"If you think complimenting me is going to get me to let you out of your time out Draco, then your wrong." Harry responded, giving him one of his mate's green eyed glares. Draco smiled sheepishly before falling back onto the bed to lie down again.

"Your not going to make me stay here forever, are you Harry?" Draco asked, after a few minutes passed. He was getting bored, damn it. Sitting up to watch Harry change was torture because he couldn't get up off the bed, and lying down, was boring because all he could do was stare at the ceiling.

"Maybe. I quite like the thought of having a human bed pillow constantly waiting for me for a cuddle…" Harry replied, turning to grin at Draco. "You can get up now, though. I'm done getting dressed."

"Aw." Draco responded, bouncing off the bed to go kiss and coo at his mate.

Severus sneered at himself in the mirror, who just happened to be telling him he "looked fabulous, darling", but he wasn't too sure. He had decided on a deep purple shirt, and a pair of his normal black trousers, with a black button up jacket on top. They were going to go to a nice place for dinner and then Harry would have the choice between a movie, a play, and a walk along a beach, just so that he'd have all the bases covered, Draco had told him what to give Harry, but the dumb brat hadn't told him anything about what Harry liked to do, and Severus hadn't asked him, they'd need something to talk about on their date, after all.

Severus took a deep breathe as he left his chambers, he and Harry had agreed to meet by the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, since their betrothal was not going to be acknowledged until after the first date, it was just the way courting goes.

"Harry, you look gorgeous." Severus said, moving to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, as was proper at the moment, and the boy did look gorgeous. his shirt matched his eyes perfectly, and Severus could even ignore the hickey that was playfully peaking out from underneath the boy's collar, Draco's doing… The twit.

"Thank you, Severus, you look amazing as well." Harry replied, the smaller boy- man, man, the boy was a man now. "The purple suits you."

"Thank you, I wasn't sure how I'd look in colour after wearing black for so long." Severus responded, as he felt Harry grab at him, pulling him lower so that they were face to face.

"You look great, trust me." Harry said, as he pulled Severus in for a kiss.

Harry grinned, or at least tried to, it was hard to kiss and grin, after all. Feeling Severus stiff up in front of him in surprise was something that honestly amused him, it wasn't often that anyone could get a one up on the other man.

"Etiquette says where not suppose to kiss until after the first date, but ten points to Slytherin for being an impeccable kisser, Mr. Potter." Severus said, after a few minutes of laboured breathing.

"Why thank you sir. If I was able to award points though, I'd give myself at least twenty." Harry replied, earning him a slight whack to the head. "Impossible brat." was all Severus had to say about that.

Draco was bored. Bored bored bored. He had finished his homework nearly as soon as it was handed to him, and he had read all the books they had in their room and had cleaned their closet three times, and Harry still wasn't home to talk to him about his date with Severus. Draco sincerely hoped that the man hadn't taken him out to dinner at the Hogs Head or The Three Broomsticks and then walked them around Hogsmeade, because he wasn't too sure that Severus had ever gone out on a true date before, one where the couple would go to a nice place for dinner and then maybe to the theatres or a walk on the beach or a nice broomstick ride where you have to sit cozying up beside the other so that you wouldn't tip over and plunge to your death.

Later on, when Draco had cracked and begun to rearrange the closet for the fourth time, the door finally opened. "Harry!" Draco yelled, moving to pull the other boy towards their bed and to both badger him with questions and coo over him, checking for injuries that, for Severus's sake, better not exist.

"Dray." Harry giggled, pulling the blond towards him. "Do you wanna know how the date went? I earned Slytherin ten points for impeccable kissing!" Harry giggled.

"Of course I want to know how the date went! And maybe if you give me an impeccable kiss, I might award Slytherin with another ten points…" Draco said, as he pulled Harry's green shirt off.

"Okay, so we met up at the meeting place, and Severus looked amazing in his purple shirt, and I kissed him and he was shocked, and then we went for dinner and he let me have champagne! But when we left to go for a walk on the beach he said that the damned brat should have told him that I was alight weight because now I'm all giggly and I feel all nice on the inside, so warm, Draco… So nice and warm and bubbly!" Harry prattled on, lifting his hips to help Draco pull off his trousers.

"That's nice Harry, let's go to sleep, shall we?" Draco asked, as he laid a very giggly Harry down.

"But I don't wanna sleep, Dray. I want to kiss you." Harry said, pouting up at Draco as he tried to sit up, but Draco wouldn't let him.

"You'll kiss me tomorrow, Har, let's just go to sleep, it's late and you're tired." Draco insisted, pulling off his own shirt and trousers, before laying beside Harry, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Dray." Harry replied.

A.N: There, another chapter. Reviews would be appreciated, as are the follows and favourites too. Anyways, Review if you think this should be longer, or if I should go with a Prequel or a Sequel or whatever. And, does anyone know any good Harry Potter kid!Fics, where he's raised by Severus? Something like The Days of a Flower by yaoigirl22, which I absolutely adore. - OH! And I couldn't help but do the "Ten points to Sytherin for being an impeccable kisser" thing. I nearly wrote "Ten points to Slytherin for being an impeccable kisser, Dear." but I decided not to.


End file.
